


CreaShion Drabbles!

by phanstarlight



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: I might change rating if I use swear words., I tagged Sion but I personally prefer Shion., It's Shion, M/M, People may be tagged?, Silly little drabbles., they'll be there at some point.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles to do with the CreaShion ship, since this ship doesn't get enough love. Usually, the drabbles differ from fluff to angst. ~</p><p>( discontinued, probably. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 ; Shii-tan,  I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Crea tries to convince Shion that he loves him! ♡ 
> 
> I wrote this in the car so it may be stupid. ;^; 
> 
> Set between volume 2 ending and volume 3 beginning!

"Shii-tan, I love you!"  
*

Shion looked up from his map momentarily before replying to his friend.

"You say that all the time."  
The blue eyed boy folded his arms stubbornly, feigning annoyance at Shion’s answer.

"I say it all the time because I mean it!"  
Shion decided to look up properly this time and was greeted with Crea's dazzling grin. His cheeks reddened ever so slighty.

"I know you mean it, idiot. You don't have to keep telling me that."  
Crea sighed as he set his bag down beside him. He already knew that Shion was rather stubborn and, even though he was very smart, tended to overlook things.

"Hey, Shii-tan."  
His voice was hushed; the younger boy didn't falter.  
"What is it now Cr-"

*Kiss~!!*

Before he could register what Crea was doing, the monochrome haired boy had kissed him on the cheek. His red eyes widened in confusion and shock. The slighty reddened cheeks had now become a brighter shade of red. 

Crea simply giggled, proud of himself.

"Told you I loved you Shii-tan!"


	2. Drabble 2; ACNL adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crea and Shion play ACNL. ^●^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short. C:
> 
> I was trying to think of an idea and I remembered playing ACNL earlier so uh...
> 
> Based on a true story. ;-; Kids, don't run over your friends flowers on ACNL, they may murder you.

"Shii-tan, what on earth are you doing?"  
"Running over all your hybrid flowers doofus."

Both boys sat vertically from each other, absorbed in their games.  
You see, adventuring was tiring. Fighting monsters, finding shelter and whatnot. Sometimes, however, Crea and Shion found the time to play Animal Crossing with each other.

"Shion, no stop!"  
"Dropping the nickname I see, did you really treasure those roses that much?"  
"It took me ages to get those!"

Crea now keeps his gate closed when playing Animal Crossing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My town flag on ACNL is Elf. ;w; 'm trash.
> 
> This took a short amount of time to write, hm.  
> I have no idea when I'll next update, maybe if you guys like it I will? 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, my writing skills are awful. @-@''


	3. Drabble 3; Crea's Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion finds himself thinking about a certain boy's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I reread Volume 3. Crea’s eyes are really nice, though I can't figure out if they're purple or blue anymore. They're blue in volume 3+ but as a child they're purple. '-' 
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ Yeah, on with the drabble!

Crea eyes.

He had only just realised how nice they looked. Sure, he'd never say it out loud but Crea's eyes were the perfect shade of dark blue; They reminded him of the sea.

It made Shion happy, seeing those dark blue orbs again. After 1000 years, he thought he'd never see them again. For those years he yearned for those bright, determined eyes but only got spiteful red eyes (like his) in return.

Shion watched as his friend tried to make a plan just in case they ran into monsters. Regrettably, he found himself staring into the other boy's eyes.

Yeah, Shion smiled to himself.  
He loved every part of Crea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★☆★ u n t i l☆★☆ n e x t☆★☆ t i m e★☆★
> 
> I shall try and think of better ideas! (i say try because im not creative.)


	4. Drabble 4; A silent wish for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion finds himself back at the apple tree once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't Crea's birthday yet but this was an idea my friend had.
> 
> It's set around when Shion was "Creasion."

On April 4th, a figure stood alone. The figure, which resembled a teenage boy, walked hesitantly towards a looming apple tree. He crouched down and picked up a stray apple, giving it a warm smile before setting it back down. Carefully, he placed a white lilly at the bottom of the stump before stepping back and admiring the tree in all its glory.

Tears flowed down his face as he spoke, almost inaudiably.

"Happy birthday, Crea."

 

*  
"Thank you, Shii-tan."


	5. Drabble 5; Third time's the charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do that thing where you pick a quote from a song and write about it. uwu
> 
> This doesn't fit with the song and all but whoevencaresahahaha.
> 
> * Based on a quote from G.I.N.A.S.F.S. by Fall Out boy*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fall out boy is hella rad bye
> 
> Also I procrastinate.
> 
> Don't hurt me.

"I've already given up on myself twice, third time is the charm."

The first time, I thought I was lucky. I was lonely, you were too. They say two broken hearts make a whole; They were right on that one. I'd never really had anyone else to rely on as a child. Rchimedes was always working on his research (obviously not researching ways to be a good parent, I see.) I found comfort in you. It's silly to think a happy-go-lucky boy could lighten my mood in a second. A silly thing indeed.

The second time, I wasn't lucky at all. You weren't by my side (where were you?) It was my fault. Why did he do such a thing to you? I spoke to you a few times during those tragic years. You didn't understand at all. You asked me why Rchimedes would take over your body as if you didn't believe me. Such a nice man wouldn't, couldn't, do a thing that despicable. I had grown accustomed to seeing those red eyes filled with nothing but hatred instead of those blue orbs of light.  
I missed them so dearly.

The third time, we were both lucky as one could be. I had you back after all those agonising years. All my hate and anger evaporated when I saw your confused (and yet so settling) face. Usually, your carefree personality annoyed me. Smiling was so easy for you back then, I always wondered how. I didn't care anymore. You were back. Those random questions and perky suggestions of yours were mine once again.

I was truly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CreaShion if you squint I guess. I shall try and make the next one more fluffy and stuff. ^•^


	6. Drabble 6; Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of a drawing on pixiv. C:   
> http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=49690641
> 
> (Set in Volume 4, Chapter 0 universe.)
> 
> Happy birthday Crea, you loveable dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late, damn.   
> (I've been occupied with Town of Salem, it's really fun.)
> 
> Also, is it turnt or turned? u.u
> 
> 05/04 ☆★☆

Both boys walked in silence through what used to be Originia. Now, it was just rubble. Two days prior to this, they had defeated Rchimedes.

The only thing on Crea's mind was getting back to a safe place (of where, he wasn't sure) and making sure Shion was ok. Killing your only family member isn't exactly a simple thing, mind you. He shot glances at his companion from time to time to see if he was still im the right frame of mind.

"Um...Shii-tan," Crea started, "where are we going?" Right, they hadn't discussed where they were heading off to. Shion hesitated for a moment before replying with a simple, "You'll see."   
The brown haired boy gave him a confused glance before sighing. There wasn't any point in asking again, he figured. 

They both stopped at an old apple tree. It was surprising, Crea figured, that it was still living despite most of the city being destroyed. It brought back fond memories for him; it made him happy that it was still standing in all its glory.

Setting his sword down next to him, Crea sat down on a nearby rock. They'd been walking for ages now and Shion was still being quiet. He wanted to ask again but he doubted the other would answer. Shion's always been good at surprises.

After a little while, Shion sat down on the floor beside him. Crea looked up at the sky and lost himself in his thoughts. They really did it; they defeated Rchimedes. The kind, father-like figure had turnt out to be a psychotic, emotionally unstable man. All he wanted to do was revive Cecily and Lake; it had turnt him into a monster. What were they to do now?

"Oi."  
Crea was pulled out of his thoughts by Shion's sudden call. He hadn't spoken in ages so it was rather nice to hear his words. He turnt to face Shion and was greeted with a white flower of some sort. Shion was holding it out to him.   
"...Happy birthday, Crea."

Blue orbs widened at this comment. It was his birthday? He was so focused on their task at hand so he forgot. Crea took the delicate flower and grinned.   
"Thanks, Shii-tan!" 

Shion knew that he had forgotten, quite obviously. Crea was the type who would ask you repeatedly "do you know what day it is?" It was confusing when he didn't. 

The older boy set the flower down and bent down to his friend's level. He then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, aware of the scarlet eyed boy's red hot cheeks.  
"Being with you is the best present I could ask for, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Easter, by the way! I didn't even get through one egg, great going me.
> 
>  
> 
> (Is this fluffy? I promised fluff this chap.)


	7. Drabble 7; i'll walk hand in hand with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crea has a hurt ankle and sees a side to Shion that he'd never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to upload this last week but I kind of forgot... u-u 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if I have mad grammar in any of these drabbles! English is admittedly not my first language so. ^o^

I'll walk hand in hand with you.

-

Groan.

"Shii-tan, we've been walking for ages now, why don't we just stop?"

Shion turnt around and looked at Crea, feigning annoyance. They had only been walking for a few minutes. 

"You're really lazy, you know?"

Another groan from the latter.

"It's not that," he replied, pouting childishly, "my leg really hurts, see?"

Here, we gestured towards his ankle that had been recently injured during a battle. The injury in question had only been inflicted yesterday so it, understandably, had not healed. 

Shion faced forward yet again and continued on. He didn't have time for this; they needed to get to Ruki's before she got really annoyed. Trust me, you do not want to see the third Demon Lord Rchimedes annoyed. 

Crea lagged behind, attempting to keep all his little sounds of agony down. He tried however he didn't always succeed. It got to the point where Shion eventually stopped walking.

"Crea, come here."  
The older of the two paused in confusion before cautiously walking (or attempting to) to Shion.   
Shion sighed before, carefully, picking Crea up bridal style. It took the other boy a moment to fully register what was happening.

"Wha-what are you doing Shii-tan?" It was amusing (to Shion, at least) seeing the older boy get so worked up and blush over such a thing. He found it, he daresay, rather cute. 

"You said your ankle hurt, remember? I'm helping you, idiot."  
They both stayed silent for a while before Crea plucked up the courage to say something more.

"Thanks, Shii-tan. You're really caring despite always hiding it."  
Now it was his turn to go red like his eyes. 

"If you say something like that again, I will drop you..."

"Eh? I won't say it again!!"

-

If I can actually get up, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating times are so crap that it hurts. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also may not upload for a while as I shall be spending a week binge-watching Magi.
> 
>  
> 
> 3-3 sorreeee


	8. Drabble 8; rewrite my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as an AU?
> 
>  
> 
> ... ; w ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being off so long! 
> 
> Really, I've been having a rough time so aha.
> 
> I wrote this ages ago too. ; - ;

replace all my mistakes

-

"So, what'll you choose Hero?"

He wasn't a hero. Heroes don't let their friends die so easily.

He fiddled around with his torn cape, searching for even the smallest answer. 

Hesitation, then a breath.

"...Rewrite the timeline."

The other simply chuckled, expecting an answer like this. 

"I see, you sure?"

Of course, he knew that the boy wouldn't change his mind. He'd been fighting for an ending where his friend was safe; this was the only option. 

(Surely, it wasn’t. Elf just liked to be rather cheeky sometimes.)

He received a nod in reply.

"Right, let's get started then!"

*  
Blue orbs looked around the area trying to figure out where exactly he was.

His limbs were back, as was his body.

He had full control.

The brunette beamed joyously before setting his eyes on a folded-up note nearby. 

Cheerily, he picked it up.

His mood had never deteriorated so fast.

 

" Dear Crea,

By the time you're reading this, you'll be free again. I'm happy for you. I'm sorry it came to this but I'll do anything to gurantee you freedom. 

So, for now, you play the hero.

I'll play the villain. 

We'll meet again, surely in a different setting. 

Please hold out for me.

Love, Shion.   
(You'll still be my friend, right?)"

Shion switched their places.

Slowly,Crea stood up, staring into the clouds.

Looks like it was his time to be hero.

-  
so that you can make more in my place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for the summer is to continue this more often!
> 
> If I don't, slap me or something I no know.


	9. Drabble 9; reflections of my past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion never thought he'd see Crea in the flesh again.
> 
>  
> 
> ... or as a spirit anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are annoying.

They say a hero never gives up!

-

You'll be fine. Everyone will be fine.

This was the mantra Shion kept telling himself over and over again.

How long had he been at it now?

God knows.

He looked down at his tear-stained palms, disgust present in his eyes.  
Why was he crying? He caused all of this.

(no, you didn't...)

That annoying ringing in the back of his head was back, why wouldn't it go away?

He wanted to stop. He wouldn’t ever find Crea; he knew that. 

(then why are you still looking?)

Scarlet eyes glanced at the destroyed city through the trees. He couldn't save it, no matter how hard he tried.

Was he even trying at all?

(you are trying! why won't you listen to me, i'm right here!)

His eyes were now focused on the, slightly transparent, figure in front of him. 

It resembled that of his friend Crea.

(shion, please. i know you still care, that's why you aren't completely giving up.)

"... How are you speaking to me?"

He earnt a small shrug in response, much to his annoyance. 

(please, i know you can save me and everyone else! i'm still alive, though rchimedes has taken over my body fully...)

"No, I can't. Look at me, I'm a mess!" He bellowed. Whatever false hope he held before had vanished into complete doubt.

(shion, listen to yourself! you say all these things, yet you have the power to save me and the world!) 

The spirit momentarily hesitated before continuing. 

(i believe in you! you're a hero! you may not think it, but you're my hero. 

i really love you, shii-tan)

Shion narrowed his eyes, blush appearing on his cheeks. He was silent for a bit before replying,

"Fine, I'll continue. I'm not doing this for your sake though!"

He heard a small chuckle from the figure. 

(go on then, hero. only you can save rchimedes from his, or my, own mind.)

-

Quite frankly, they've never been heroes.


	10. Drabble 10; baby, seasons change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion hates summer, quite a lot.
> 
> Crea loves summer, quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some things to note
> 
> \- cecily's birthday probably isn't in summer, but let's just pretend it is. n-n  
> \- i panicked and called the place they live in Heroland. if anyone actually knows the name (I've forgotten) please tell me.  
> -

baby, seasons change

\----------------------------------------------------------

Summer, Shion's most hated season.

The season only lasts 3 months, he'd tell himself, you just have to bear it until then!

Of course, it was never like that.

You see, a lot of "eventful" things happened in summer. The birth of his mother, for instance.

Unlike most kids, who would spend the day pampering their carer with joy, Shion spent it sat solemnly at a grave. (It wasn't something he'd likr to talk about to just anyone.)

It was also at this time that his father became more frequent with his inventions. Creating things meant to help out during the months; They usually ended up blowing up something though.

Really, he prefered spring.

 

"Shii-tan!"

He fixated his eyes onto the (slightly) taller figure running towards him. From the nickname, he already knew it was Crea. I mean, who else would call him such a stupid name!

Shion, being the guy he was, plastered on a scowl and reluctantly replied his friend's call.

"...Yes?"

"I'm going down by the lake to find some berries, you wanna come with?" The latter chirped, excitement abundantly clear in his voice.

The voice in the back of his head told Shion to decline, not to get to close to the other boy. 

(A fear of friendship, you could call it. That being said, he had no problem referring to Crea as his friend.)

"Fine, but don't splash me with water!"

"I can't promise anything!"

-

"Heatwave over Heroland today! Please keep cold and hydrated everyone!"

For a brief moment, Shion prayed for some sort of miracle to make this heat vanish. He stopped after realising how silly he was being.

It's just a little heat, nothing to be pissed about.

Using one of his hands to try and fix the broken fan, (broken thanks to Alba) he used his free hand to wipe at his rather damp forehead.

Ah, this was useless!

"Shii-tan~!"

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse.

"What do you want, Crea."

He swore a pout appeared on the elder's face momentarily, before returning to his usual, bright grin.

"Ruki, Alba and I were going to go and pick berries near the castle! Wanna come with us?"

A feeling of nostalgia swept around the room, making the other almost smile.

Almost.

"Might as well, seeing as hero is incapable of doing such a task."

Crea chuckled warmheartedly before his eyes lit up, like the sun.

"That reminds me, Shion!"

"Oh, someone's getting formal." Shion monologued, readying his answer.

"What's the matter n-"

In a matter of seconds, Shion was now soaked by Crea's hidden water bottle.

(it was behind his back all this time, shion just isn't very smart.)

"You told me not to splash you, and I didn't!" He beamed, proudly.

"Well done, smartass."

And he laughed, detesting summer just that bit less.

-

"Oh my... Why would you do that!"  
The younger boy groaned, attempting to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"You said don't splash you, so I squirted you with this water bottle instead!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

but people don't. 

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from the song, "The Take Over, The Breaks over" by Fall Out Boy. =="

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is really cute ok. ^*^ I've seen a few Pixiv comics at all with this ship but nothing else really. I can't really write AU's so this might only be in the canon universe. ; w;


End file.
